(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen printer and a printing method using the same by which a predetermined pattern is printed on a surface of a film.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As a conventional device, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-356268 discloses a printing device which prints and applies a solder resist to a film rolled out from a supply reel, and rolls up and collects the film.
It was found in the conventional example that even if the film is rolled up after the solder resist is printed and temporarily dried, the film can be rolled up without any problems such as peeling or friction of printed materials. Accordingly, a dedicated drying machine is not provided.
In the conventional technique, there have not been disclosed problems such as printing failure due to wrinkles generated on a film when printing, and stains and peeling of printed materials caused by contact between a previously-printed area and a screen or the like in the case where the next print area is printed after printing and before drying.
An object of the present invention is to provide a film printer by which wrinkles of a film are prevented from being generated when printing, and the film can be printed without staining previously-printed materials on the film.